What we've always wanted
by AlotLikeGrace
Summary: What If theres was a completely different reason for why grace wanted a month off for her and Will's baby making plans? This site doesn't have enough W
1. The Real Reason

Crying could be heard from behind Graces bedroom door. She was lying on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She didn't know where Will had gone; only that he had fled the apartment after the big fight they just had. _One month, that's all I asked for, and it wasn't even for the reason he thinks it's for…_ Grace thought to herself has she lifted her head off the pillow, revealing a huge tear stain._ This has nothing to do with Leo. _Her face was marked with the mascara that ran down her face when she started crying. She sits up and pauses, placing her head in her hands and letting out a deep sigh that she seemed to be holding in since Will told her to get out.

She gets up and walks out of her room and into the bathroom where she turns on the hot water and begins to rinse the black from her eyes. She towels her face dry and returns to her room where she walks over to her dresser and opens up a black music box that has her name inscribed on the top in sparkling silver cursive. A soft lullaby takes flight when she opens it and the melody flies around her, putting her into a kind of trance for a few seconds... Grace closes her eyes for a moment, remembering the time she first got the music box. It was a gift from Will. He had given it to her as an apology for coming out to her the way he had over thanksgiving break. She remembers the whole scene as if it were yesterday, how her mother and Julius knew it without actually knowing, how her sister said she always ruined everything and how she kicked him out. She was so angry with him and so sad at the same time. She was so in love with him, and he didn't even know it.

A tear escaped her eye and flowed down her cheek and dripped onto a folded up piece of paper in the music box. She took the paper out, slowly unfolding it and read it silently to herself,

_Dear Gracie,_

_You don't know how sorry I am for what I have done to you. It was wrong of me to ask you to marry me with no intensions of going through with it, especially when I finally knew who I really was…gay. It breaks my heart knowing how mad you are with me and that you moved off campus and won't return my calls. I miss you, you know. Your smile and that little snort you make when you laugh hard enough._ _I hope you know that I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I love you more then anything, Gracie. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Will_

"I love you too, Will," Grace said aloud as another tear escaped her eyes once again. "More then you'll ever know." It hurt so much to admit it to herself but that's how she felt about him. She didn't want to be affectionate with him anymore. She knew it didn't signify what she wanted it to. She stopped giving him those little pecks on the lips before she'd leave for work and those hugs as well. She also stopped cuddling with him on the couch when they watched sappy movies together. it was just about killed her every time he'd kiss her when he got home from work because it didn't mean anything to him, just a "Hello I'm home" To her she wished it was a deeper kiss that said he loved her like a lover…not as a best friend. Yes, she was falling in love with him all over again. She tired to hide it from herself ever since the baby talk began but she couldn't hide it any longer. She didn't think a baby was a good idea anymore. Not if it had to be done this way. It's a big step in the wrong direction you could say. _You should **both** be in love with each other when you decide on something as important as this. _Grace thought. _But that's impossible, and that's why I cannot go through with this baby. I…I just can't._

Grace turns around and slowly makes her way back to her bed. She pauses and remembers all those times when she'd be sick and Will would bring her breakfast in bed. And all the times he would crawl into bed next to her, cradling her close to him when she had a nightmare or was depressed about a lost boyfriend. If only he had only done it for no reason at all. Because he wanted to be near her, feel her body warmth against his. But that was impractical. Grace finally pulls down the covers and slides under them. A new waterfall of tears starts to flow as she slowly drifts off into an uneasy slumber.


	2. Realizing it

Will was on his way to the café to drown himself in hot coffee. The whole way there he thought of nothing else but how mad he was at Grace. _I just cannot believe her. This was the most important thing we were going to do together and I was going to be a father. _Will thought to himself, not realizing that he had just stopped at the café door and had been standing outside it for over a minute. He finally snaps out of it and walks inside. He goes up to the counter and buys a French vanilla coffee. When the man behind the counter hands it to him, Will makes his way to a corner and sits down at a table.

Thoughts of the fight flowed through his head. She told him to go to Hell and he told her he wanted her out in two weeks. He just didn't realize how hard it was for her too. But when he thought about it, he completely disagreed. _Why would it be hard for her? It was her choice to flake out on this decision not mine. If it should be hard for anyone it should be me…_He thought about it a little moresitting there drinking his coffee while Grace was back at the apartment…. _I bet she's crying…Oh shit! What Have I done? Of course it was hard for her too. She was going to be the one carrying this baby, and giving birth…But. She did pick **him** over me _ By the time he was on his second coffee; all thoughts of sympathy for Grace had disappeared. Every time he thought deeper and deeper into the whole fight scene he'd go to the part where Grace said she picked Leo. _How could she choose him over me? _Will thinks to himself. "How could she choose Leo over me?" he then said allowed.

"She didn't."

"What?" Will replies as he turns around towards the voice and finds himself face to face with Leo.

"I said she didn't, she didn't pick me."

"No I heard what you said. What I meant was…How?"

"That's easy…."

Will waited for a reply and when he didn't get one he took the last gulp of his coffee and was about to get up when Leo finished,

"It's easy because she didn't see a future with me, She saw and sees a future with you but when she realized that it wasn't going to be **exactly** the way it should go ..You know the part where you play the straight man…and you _loved_ her. The only way she could turn you done was saying that she picked me."

Will sat down and pondered for a moment before responding,

"….And how…do…do you know this…she tell you?"

"No."

"……"

"I just...know." With that Leo got up from the table he was sitting at, gathered up his coat and left.

Will was left to himself, thinking about what Leo had said. _Grace, Love me? I mean I knew she loved me like I love her but I didn't know she **Loved** me. Since when anyway? Has it always been like that and she just hid it from me? She **has** stopped being affectionate with me… When I try to give her a peck on the lips when I get home from work she either backs away and says something to draw my attention, or she just stays clear of me…Why haven't I seen this before?_ Will thought about it and thought about it for the longest time. Leo was right. That's what she's always wanted. _But I'm gay…I sleep with men, I never think about women that way… Well except those few times when I think of Grace…She is a very beautiful women. Especially when she just gets out of the shower and her hair is wet… or when I'm feeling lonely and she'll come in my room and see if I'm okay and will sometimes climb into bed next to me. She's so warm and how she's so close to me…I love that. _A frightened look crossed Will's face has he thought of Grace. He realized that he often thought of her that way…as more then a friend…_Oh My God…I want to same thing Grace wants. And I think I've always wanted it. Ever since that time Jack said I was Jealous of Sam. Because Sam had a relationship with Grace that I knew I could never have but wanted. _Self realization hits Will with such force that he suddenly bolts up out of his chair and heads straight out the door for home.


	3. What they've always wanted

Grace was still asleep when he slid under the covers with her. He could see that her eyes were all puffing and he saw the huge tear stain on her pillow. He was angry with himself for yelling at her and for not seeing what she really wanted.

Thinking that she was just having a dream Grace never woke up. She could feel a warm breath on her neck and then the pressure of someone resting their head on her shoulder, and then lifting their head off, pulling the covers off her shoulder and kissing her there. From her shoulder he kissed all they way up to her neck and then back down where he took her hand in his and kissed it.

After kissing her hand he rapped his arms around her and rested his head back on her bare shoulder. He sighed and felt her stomached rise and fall against his hand. Grace squeezed his hand and awoke. She turned her head and her heart skipped a beat when she realized it wasn't a dream.

"Will..." She whispered and tears began to flow freely from her eyes. Will let go of her hand and turned her over, to face him. He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead, in between her eyes and her nose and the she surprised him a little when she grabbed his head in her hands and kissed him forcefully on the lips. The kiss grew deeper with every second, showing how much they've always loved one another and making up for lost time they never had. The kiss rapidly turned into something more then that. And soon enough they were entwined within each other not letting go for the fear of loosing each other.

The next morning Grace woke up to find herself in Will's arms. She kissed him on the lips and he opened his eyes. He brushed a lock of hair from her eyes and returned the favor. It started to get intense again but Grace stopped it by putting her fingers on Will's lips.

"No...Stop."

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"Is this real…is this what you wanted?"

"You mean loving you like this, being close to you?"

"…Yes…because I've been hiding that from you…for a while now..."

"I know, but _we _don't have to hide it anymore… I **Love** you Grace."

"I love you too, Will….and I still want this baby…"

"Well we can….The real way .Where to people love each other that much."

**I know this was short but I'm running out of ideas! Thanks for reviewing! Please Rate and Review so more, maybe give me a few ideas.**


	4. The Big News

It was about two months later and Grace was in her Office drawing on one of her huge sketch pads with this little smirk on her face. She couldn't concentrate though. She had this big news boiling up inside her she had to tell someone. Suddenly Karen casually walks into the office, stops, and slowly creeps to her desk so Grace wouldn't notice she was late. But Of course Grace knew. But she didn't say anything; she needed to finish this sketch she was working on. Finally she had to say something; she didn't want Karen thinking she could keep getting away with being late.

"Nice of you to finally drop by, Karen."

"I…" Karen began but Grace cut her off.

"Its fine, Karen no need for excuses, I think you've used them all ten times before anyway." Grace said with that huge smirk still painted on her face.

Karen was a little taken aback but recovered with,

"What's this, what's with the big happy smirk and not caring about me being late?" She said with a few gestures of her hand.

"Nothing!" Grace replied but the smirk turned into a big grin and Karen wasn't buying it. Karen gave her a look and got up from her desk, walked over to Grace and leaned on the desk.

"Whatya doodling?"

"It's not a doodle Karen; we've been over this before. It's called a Blue Print.

"Fine, what's the "Blue Print" of"

"A _baby's_ room." Grace replied, her smile growing bigger and bigger with every word.

"Oh are you and Will Getting Married?"

"…Karen, we got married a month ago, lay off the Martinis and pay attention once and a while."

"Oh right….So who's the Client?"

"There is no client…"

"Okay? Now I'm confused. If you're sitting here, doodling a baby's room and the room isn't for a new Client then why are you doodling?"

"I'm Pregnant."

"Hmm what was that honey, I don't think I heard you right, I thought you just said you were Pregnant."

"I did!"

"Your…What?"

"I'm Pregnant!"

"Oh Grace, I'm so happy for you!"

"I know! But you can't tell Will yet, I want to tell him on my own."

"Oh Honey you know I can't keep secrets. I'll try." With that Karen surprised Grace with a hug and went back to her seat and began to file her nails as if the hug never happened.

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Pickles and Ice Cream

Yup! Grace was going to have a baby, The Baby she's always wanted to have for as long as she can remember…Now all Grace has to do is tell Will. But how was she going to do it? She thought and she thought about a way in doing it but she just couldn't think of anyway how. So she thought of the only guy that always boasted with news everyday of his life, Jack. He was always popping into the apartment with big news, well what he thought was big news, and had no problem.

Grace left her and Will's apartment and walked a crossed the hall to Jack's where she let herself in.

Grace walked in and sat in the chair next to where Jack was busy scanning the latest Play Boy Magazine.

"Ooooo! I'm likein you…and you…Oh and I can definitely see myself likein you!" He was saying as he pointed to all the half naked guys in the magazine and grinning from ear to ear.

"Earth to jack!" Grace said waving a hand in front of Jacks face.

"Oh! Hey G who's your Daddy?"

"You are…

"So G, That Kid coming out anytime soon?"

"No jack I'm only 1 month pregnant."

"Right right….So what you want?

"I am in desperate need of your help!" Grace said desperately.

"Desperate huh? Well just give me the Low down and I'll see what I can do." Jack answers as he sets the magazine on his lap, crosses his legs and rests his elbows on his knees and places his head in his hands.

"Well I haven't told Will yet."

"Gasp! Shock! Disbelief!"

"Yeah and I don't know how to tell him….So I figured, you're the barer of news so...Could you help me?"

"Sure why not. Let me think…" Jack puts his hand on his chin and ponders," mm hmm….mm hmm…mmm hmm…mm hmm mm hmm, Light bulb!" Jack shouts has he flings a hand above his head like a light bulb, indicating he had an idea.

"What?"

"You know how pregnant women usually crave pickles and ice cream?"

"Ummm?" Grace looked confused for a second until it hit her, "Yes, yes I know…so...what's the idea?"

"Call Will at work and ask him to go out to the store,"

"And buy me a tub of ice cream and a big jar of pickles?"

"You got it! And if I know Will he'll probably be in the middle of buying it and the shock of it all will nock him on his fat ass and he'll fall backwards onto his head with his thinning hair… And he'll know by the time he walks right through the door."

"But what flavor of ice cream says "I'm Pregnant."…" Grace asks as she gets up from the chair.

"Hmm I'm not sure. Just tell him to get you and his favorite. You both have a favorite you both eat together right?"

"Yup! We like to cuddle up on the couch and feed each other ice cream from each others spoons and then w-"

"Okay! I get it! What are you trying to do? Make me vomit? Sheesh lady." Jack says holding his stomach at the mere thought of Straight people together in that way.

"Sorry, Anyway, thanks for the help jack!" Grace says giving Jack a kiss on the check and exiting the apartment.

Grace enters her apartment and heads to the kitchen to get the phone so she could call Will at work. She picks up the phone and starts dialing but gets scared and quickly hangs up. She begins to pace around and around. _I don't know if I want to tell him yet…maybe I should wait another month…No! I can't keep a secret that long, Hell Karen can't even go one second without a drink let alone keep a secret such as this and jack…I'm surprised he held out this long. I'm going to call._

"Hey Honey! Do you think you can pick me up a few things on your way home?...What do I want?…A jar of pickles and some Ice Cream…"

**How'd you like this chapter? Tell me in you reviews!**


	6. Your Slow!

Will had just got off the phone with Grace when it his him, _what kind of Ice Cream does she want?_ He asks himself as he picks up his office phone and calls Grace.

"Hey sweetie, What Kind of Ice Cream did you say you wanted?" Will asks has he rests the phone on his shoulder has he types something on his computer.

"Um…I donno, whatever it is that we share all the time." Grace says from the other line.

"Okay and what else…Pickles you said?" Will asks a little confused by the combination.

"Uh huh…" She answers back, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Weird."

"What was that Honey?"

"Oh...Nothing I was just thinking about how weird that is, Pickles and Ice Cream…You have a weird set of taste buds there Gracie." Will says shaking his head and smiling at his wife's sense of taste.

"Uh, yeah… Love you got to go bye!" Grace responds in a hurry trying to make sure her secret doesn't slip out.

After Grace hangs up, Will ponders for a moment…_She sure is acting funny…and her appetite…it's very strange…_ But of course Will thinks nothing more of it and begins to finish up something for work. Will finishes up whatever he was doing and saves it to his computer before he gets up out of his chair and grabs his jacket. He puts on his jacket, grabs his suit case and leaves his office.

Out on the streets of New York Will breaths in deeply and heads of for the store to by Grace her unusual snack. Will just couldn't wait to get home to his lovely wife and cuddle up with her on the couch and share the ice Cream he was getting for her. He loved her so much. _We've been married for2 months now; I think it's time I talked to her about having a baby. She would be so happy to hear me say that. I can see it know, I'll come home from the store with her goodies…her strange assortment of goodies, anyway I'll come home with them and we'll snuggle up on the couch and-_

Whoops, sorry!" a man says as he backs up from just colliding with Will on the sidewalk.

"Oh its okay, my mind was else where…Leo?"

"Hey, Will how's it going?"

"Good, Great actually. I'm just on my way to pick up a tub of Ice Cream for Grace… and Pickles…" Will Responds with a hint of questioning about the pickles.

"Pickles a? You know what that means!"

"No?"

"Hmm…Well I better be going, tell Grace I said Hello for me, Bye." Leo says with a wave has he continues on his way. The he suddenly turns around and shouts,

"And Congratulations!" He turns back around and walks off.

"Congratulations?" Will mouths silently. He stands in the middle of the side walk for a few moments, brooding about what just happened. _I bump into Leo, I tell him where I'm off to and what I'm getting and he questions Grace's weird choice in foods has if he knows something I don't know by just hearing it, then he Congratulates me? On what? He was at the wedding so it couldn't be that…_ Will Pushes the thoughts out of his mind and continues on his way to the store to Get Grace her Pickles and Ice Cream.

At the Store Will walks into the freezer section and grabs out a tub of Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream and then heads of to get a jar of pickles. He puts the Ice Cream in a basket and walks out of the next Isle and scans the shelves for Pickles.

"Pickles and Ice Cream a?" An old man says as he walks by will.

"Uh yeah…My wife asked me to get her some, so here I am! But it's weird, I've never seen a women eat this all together." Will responds, picking up and jar and looking at it strangely.

"How long have you been married?" The old man asks.

"2 months but we've now each other for a long, long time." Will says putting the jar in the basket while turning his back to the shelf to face the old man.

"Well, my wife used to crave this sort of thing when she was pregnant with our first daughter. So I'd say you're in for a treat." He responds with a wrinkly smile and shuffles away.

Will Freezes in his spot with his mouth agape. He couldn't believe it. He walks out of the isle in a daze and pays for the stuff. He leaves the store stands on the curb and shouts for a cab. One pulls up and he gets in, still surprised.

"What's wrong? You look, well Surprised." The Cab Driver asked Will.

"I….I just found out my wife is Pregnant…"

"Well congrats!"

"Thanks….I can't believe I hadn't noticed. She sent me clues; I mean Pickles and Ice Cream."

"That's a dead give away, you're slow. So where to?"

"Home, to see my pregnant wife."

**Man he is slow! Anyway hope you liked this Chapter! Please rate and Review!**


	7. He knows

Sitting down on the small love seat watching lifetime with her hand on her small stomach, Grace let out a deep sigh. She couldn't believe she was finally pregnant. This is what she's wanted her whole life, to have a family. And now she was finally having one.

"It's a Dream come true." Grace says to herself as she changes the channel. She sighs again as she strokes her flat stomach. She looks down at her stomach and pulls up her shirt and traces a circle around her belly button. A tear escapes her eye and travels down her flushed cheek and drips onto her stomach.

"I have life inside me." Grace whispers, suppressing a joy filled sob. She was so happy. She Married the man she always new she'd spend the rest of her life with, and she was having a baby with him. What more could she want?

Grace suddenly feels a little tired so she decides to go to her room and take a nap. She gets up from the sofa and walks to her and Will's room. She moved in there when they had gotten married. She takes of her shoes and lies on her back. She puts her hands behind her head and stares up at the ceiling, thinking about the baby and what she would name it. _Well if it's a girl I'll name her Lilly…And if it's a boy…I'll let Will name him. I wonder if Will knows yet…she wonders as _she suddenly drifts off into a calm and peaceful sleep.

10 minutes after Grace had fallen asleep; Will slowly opens the apartment door. He sticks his head in and scans the apartment before stepping in and closing the door behind him. Will brings the food and a bouquet of flowers he had also bought, to the kitchen. He puts the ice Cream and Pickles on the counter and begins to search for a vase to put the flowers in. He got her Lilies, Grace's favorite flowers.

"Grace!" Will calls as he bends down and fishes out a vase from under the sink cabinet. No one answers. Will puts the flowers in the vase and brings them with him as he checks his bedroom. Sure enough there's his beloved Grace peacefully sleeping on the bed. Will Tip toes over to the bed and places the flowers on the night stand. He remembers the Ice Cream and Pickles and silently leaves the room to fetch them. A minute later will returns with his load on a tray. The ice cream, in a bowl with 2 spoons sticking out of it and a pickle, on a small plate on the side. Will walks over and places the tray on the night stand and slowly sits on the bed next to Grace. He leans over and kisses her softy on the cheek. She stirs.

Grace opens her eyes and turns over from her scrunched up position and looks up at Will.

"Hi sweetie, I brought you your…odd desire," Will Says lifting the tray to show Grace. Grace Sits up and pats the spot next to her. Will kicks off his shoes and swings his feet up onto the bed and movies in next to her. The both pull out a spoon and eat silently for a few minutes. It wasn't an acquired silence, though. But a comfortable one the often have and are now used to.

Grace puts down her spoon, licks her lips and picks up the pickle where she bites off a huge chunk. She chews and happily and swallows. She senses Will's eyes on her and turns her head towards him where she gives him a small smile. Not a word was said.

Will finishes his last bite of Ben & Jerry's and puts an arm around Grace. She leans into him as they lie back on the pillows. She puts her head on his chest and he puts his head on top of hers. Will closes his eyes and Grace sighs deeply, her head rising and falling as Will breaths. She slips a hand under his shirt and rubs his chest and he plays with a strand of her amazing red hair. Grace sits up for a second and looks at Will with a smile. He leans and kisses her deeply on the lips, both hands clutching her face. They brake apart but his hands still linger on her face, stroking her cheek. He kisses her on the forehead and they resume there previous position. This time, Will lets out a deep sigh and breaks the comfortable silence,

"So I was thinking…we should turn your old room into the baby's room."

Grace Smiles to herself, "I'm already way ahead of you."


End file.
